De Repente Amor!
by CharlieAgron15
Summary: Quinn era uma garota normal, menos pelo fato de ser hermafrodita e Quando uma novata chega a escola ela tenta a todo custo levar ela pra cama, mas não sabia ela que aquilo iria se torna algo mais, algo como: Amor! Com isso, ira enfrentar muitas coisas novas. Uma historia de comédia, romance e com uma pitada de drama! Leiam! É boa
1. Chapter 1

– MAEEEE, cadê minhas cuecas?

– Ta na segunda gaveta, Quinn!

– Valeu mamis! Já desço.

– Venha logo, seu café já esta pronto!

Quinn já estava acostumada por ser hermafrodita, tinha o cabelo curto e sempre usava blusas grandes por conta do seu volume. Ela até chegava a brinca que os garotos tinham inveja dela por ter o maior penis e mais grosso.

Mas tinha vezes que ela queria ser somente um e de preferência um garoto, já que ela gostava de meninas na verdade ela era louca por meninas, mulheres e tudo. Quando se sentia sozinha em sua casa sempre se questionava por isso, poderia ser durona e forte por fora, mas por dentro vivia em uma constante nuvem de confusão.

_Por que eu não nasci normal? Eu poderia nasce um menino de preferência já que eu tenho esse negocio no meio das pernas, mas não, eu sou os dois e eu fico me perguntando será que existe uma garota de 17 anos que ainda não beijou ninguém por causa disso? Sim, e essa sou eu Quinn Fabray. Eu exagerei nisso, eu sei! pois eu sou a maior pegador mas, me sinto com se nunca tivesse beijado alguem._

Eu já passei tanta vergonha por causa desse pênis, principalmente em companhia a minha melhor amiga, Santana. E uma delas me faz até rir.

_Flashback on_

_Estava vendo as garotas jogarem no campo, quando avistei uma garota super sexy e naquele exato momento ela abaixou revelando um paraíso entra as pernas. Naquela hora senti algo em mim, estava ficando quente e já sabia mais ou menos como era aquilo e também sabia como iria terminar e me levantei._

_Então minha melhor amiga falou:_

_– Oh meu Deus, Fabray você ta excitada com aquela garota? – Santana apontou para a garota na qual eu estava olhando_

_– O que eu? Como? Não sei do que você esta falando.. – Falei desviando olhar_

_– Você é retardada? Olha pra baixo. – Assenti e olhei._

_Quando olhei pra baixo vi meu membro totalmente levantado e duro, naquele momente eu senti tanta vergonha e levei sorte, pois ninguém viu._

_– Ain meu Deus, me da uma bolsa, eu já volto – Sai correndo dela e são pude ouvir os risos da Santana._

_Quando eu cheguei ao banheiro, eu sabia que só tinha uma maneira de ele se acalmar. Então entrei em uma cabine e comecei a me despir._

_Com isso, comecei os movimentos com as mãos em meu membro que já estava muito duro, depois comecei a pensar naquela líder de torcida gostosa e super apetitosa, aumentei os movimentos e gozei. Depois de isso sair às pressas do banheiro._

_– Então, se aliviou sua tarada por lideres de torcida? – Santana debochava da minha cara, como sempre._

_– Não importa.. – Desviei o olha novamente e me sentei._

_Flashback on_

Hoje eu sem bem me controlar nessas horas, Santana diz que eu sou a tarada no cio e eu acho isso totalmente ridículo afinal eu não sou de pedra. Agora eu estou aqui em frente a minha Ferrari preta quando de repente avisto uma morena baixinha, ela deveria ser a aluna nova na escola. E nossa ela era muito gata e logo me encarreguei de me apresentar.

– Oi, você é ... ? – Eu usei meu charme obvio

– Te interessa? – Nossa que grossa, humm.. do jeitinho que eu gosto.

– Você é nova aqui? – Tentei ser gentil.

– Se você nunca que viu aqui é obvio que eu sou. – Ela não mantém contado visual só anda.

– Posso saber seu nome? – Eu disse, aaa essa garota já tava provocando.

– Olha, só eu não estou.. – Nessa hora a novata olha para Quinn e ver seus olhos avelãs, com isso Quinn só faz rir e pensa: _Finalmente ela viu o meu charme!_

– Quinn, Quinn Fabray e você? - Eu olhei no fundo dos seus olhos.

– Arr.. Rachel .. Berry, Rachel Berty.

– Humm, que nome bonito, você é de Junior ou Sênior?

– Sênior!

– Posso ver seu horário? – _É incrível como meu charme sempre vence!_

– Claro! – Ela riu e me entregou o horário dela.

– Nos temos biologia, química e matemática juntas – _Perfeito, mas uma na minha cama quer dizer lista!_

_– _Que bom! – ela riu sem graça.

– Quer que eu te acompanhe?

– S-sim.. – Logo Rachel ia esta na minha mao.

Com isso, acompanhei a novata até seu armário e depois fui lhe mostra onde ficava as salas e tudo. Pelo jeito eu ainda tinha muito o que fazer com essa nova, há se tinha.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rachel Pov**_

Aquela loira parecia ser tão interessante e diferente, ontem ela foi a primeira a me receber na escola tirando o direto que já tinha falado e eu vi que ela estava tentando fletar comigo na cara de pau! Hoje é o segundo dia de aula e advinha? Eu não estou nem um pouco feliz, ontem foi uma merda, eu não tenho amigos porque todo mundo me acha estranha e nem me conheciam direito a única amiga que fiz foi Quinn (quase amiga) e Kurt, na qual Kurt pediu para eu ficar longe dela, pois ela tinha problemas e eu não entendi isso, ela parecia ser bem legal e eu tenho certa atração por garotas.

Não sei muito bem quando isso começou, então, eu costumo a pensar que eu nasci assim. Eu tive uma longa historia e são tenho 17 anos de uma mistura de felicidade, tristeza e confusão. Até me lembro o quão estranho foi meu primeiro beijo com uma garota.

_Flashback on Rachel (10 anos)_

_Eu estava andando tranqüila no jardim de casa, como de costume fui brincar com meus dois cachorrinhos, David e Laura, eram tão fofos, mas davam muito trabalho para mim e para meus pais que sempre pensavam em vender eles._

_- David sai da piscina garoto! – Ordenei_

_- AU AU AU AU _

_- não venha com essa de 'au au' e muito menos com essa cara de pidão, vem logo!_

_Com isso, ele me obedeceu e saiu da piscina. Quando de repente ouço meu pai me chamar da sala._

_- Querida, sua amiginha chegou! Venha aqui_

_- Ok, papai estou indo!_

_Corri até a sala afinal minha melhor amiga chegou e eu estou muito ansiosa para o nosso dia sem meus pais, pois eles iram sair e nos deixaram sozinha aqui._

_- Oi, Britt– Dei meu melhor sorriso._

_- Oi, Rach. – Ficamos nos olhando até que falei:_

_- Quer entra?_

_- Claro!_

_Então entramos e corremos direto para o nosso quarto._

_- O que podemos fazer Britt?_

_- Podemos assistir as meninas super poderosas, mas antes eu queria fazer uma coisa que eu vi minha irmã fazendo ontem! _

_- O que, Britt? – Olhei curiosa._

_- primeiro você tem que fecha os olhos – Ela me olhava rindo._

_- Ok._

_Então eu fechei meus olhos e senti Britt se aproximando quando por fim ela colou nossos lábios e meu Deus eu estava beijando a Britany, minha única reação foi:_

_- Britt, eu preciso ir ao banheiro rápido! – Corri até o banheiro deixando pra trás uma britt satisfeita e confusa!_

_Flashback off Rachel (10 anos)_

Brittany foi também minha namorada e também minha primeira vez, mas depois de um tempo ela foi se esfriando e terminou comigo alegando estar apaixonada por outra e que ia se mudar. Foi uma dor terrível para mim, mas eu consegui superar.

_**-xxx- **_

_**Quinn Pov**_

Aquela novata me deixou maluca, eu preciso esta dentro dela o mais rápido possível. Ela é tão gostosa que eu nem consigo dormir direito pensando nela e naquelas pernas incrivelmente lindas.

- Santana, como estar indo com a Brittany?

- Melhor impossível!

- To vendo que ainda não cansou né! – Zombei e ela riu.

- Não, eu pelo menos não fico andando por ai tentando entra em tudo que é calcinha, você é uma tarada!

- Santana você sabe muito bem que quando é garota eu não penso com a cabeça de cima! – Ela gargalhou e eu apenas olhei.

- Você é incrivelmente tarada Quinn Fabray e vamos pra escola, não quero me atrasada!

- Tudo bem!

_**30 minutos depois na escola .. **_

Chegamos na escola e eu fui logo a procura da novata quer dizer Rachel, assim que vi ela fui logo cumprimentando.

- Olá Ladie! – Eu disse beijando sua mao.

- Oi.. Quinn para com isso! – Eu ri sem graça.

- Ok, mas uma garota linda como você merece tudo de bom! – Eu olhei de um jeito bem charmoso.

- Sério para! – Ela estava ainda mais sem graça quando Santana chegou com a Brittany.

- Oii Sant, Rachel essa é a Santana Lopez e essa é.. – Nem terminei de falar quando Rachel me atrapalhou.

- Brittany?! - Ela falou surpresa.

- Rach?! Nossa Rachel quanto tempo! – Que merda é essa? O mundo é mais estranho que eu.

- Eu.. arr... Verdade né!

- Vem ca, baixinha!

Elas se abraçaram e nem eu, nem a Sant entendemos nada.

- Vocês se conheciam? – Santana pergunta a Brittany.

- Sim, ela foi minha primeira namorada. – Santana olhou com um olhar Lima Heights mas Rachel cortou.

- Sim , mas passado é passado e é bom te ver feliz Brittany.. – Rachel disse, eu Quinn Fabray estou em uma situação estranha, bom, isso não é novidade!

- Bom, já que todo mundo se 'conhece' vamos entra que o sinal bateu! – Eu disse tirando a tensão que estava pegando.

Eu peguei a Rachel pela cintura de lado e aproveitei para passar a mao na bunda dela e acabei recebendo um tapa no braço.

- Você é muito safada – ela disse.

É eu ainda vou ter muito trabalho com essa baixinha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn Pov**

Naquela tarde depois da escola fui me encontrar com as meninas no café, eu queria saber mais sobre a historia da Brittany e da Rachel no passado, eu realmente fiquei muito surpresa com essa novidade.

– Então Britt, me conta o que ouve entre você e a Rach?

– É um longo historia, eu acho que outra hora.. E pelo jeito você esta interessada nela, ne?

– Ela é mais difícil do que eu pensada! – Falei frustrada.

– Quinn esta acostumada com as que dão fácil pra ela.. – Santana debochou

– Santana! – Brittany repreendeu.

– Quinn tem que saber que Rachel não é igual às outras, ela se magoa fácil quando fica apaixonada, não quero dizer que ela vá ficar, mas ela corre o risco, pois ela sempre se envolve de alma em um relacionamento e eu sei que ela não vai aceita só uma noite, então presa atenção.. – Brittany falou séria, ela mais que ninguém conhecia a Rachel.

– Ok, Brittany, mas eu tenho que pensa muito agora! – Falei pensando no que a Brittany disse.

–-xxx-

**Na manha seguinte ..**

Ouvir minha mãe me chamar umas mil vezes e acordei assustada ainda mais depois de um pesadelo.

*Pesadelo on*

Estava andando calmamente pelas ruas a madrugada, quando de repente aparece um serial killer na minha frente com aquela cara mais maníaca que a Santana querendo matar alguém.

– Quem é-é você?

– Sou seu maior pesadelo. – Ele pegou uma Micro Smg e correu atrás de mim e tentou atirar mas não acertou.

Eu corri o maximo que eu podia e acabei caindo em um buraco escuro sem vim. Quando percebi esta em um mundo totalmente paralelo e eu acordei.

*Pesadelo off*

Foi um sonho surreal eu nunca tinha tido sonhos assim, mas já passou agora é hora de me arruma pra mais um dia no infernal escolar.

**Na escola ...**

– Bom pessoal, vocês tem um trabalho em dupla pra fazer, escolham seu par, o tema: Sexualidade. – A professora diz

– Mas prof não tem nada haver com sua matéria.. – Eu disse, pois, o que biologia tem haver com sexualidade? Mundo louco mesmo.

– Não, mas a escola esta com esse tema e precisamos abordar também! – Ela falou seria.

Boa! Uma ótima maneira de eu finalmente fazer o que eu quero ou não, mesmo assim, não é hora de pensar com a cabeça de cima, vamos lá.

– Racheel, você quer ser meu par? – Eu olhei com o olhar bem fofo.

– Contanto que você não fica com graçinhas, sim! – Ela deu um meio sorriso.

– Beleza, na sua casa ou na minha? – Perguntei.

– Na sua casa, às 4 horas da tarde. – Ela falou e piscou.

Perai? Foi uma indireta? Ou sou eu que estou com coisa na mente? So pode ser, hum, eu acho que hoje tem. Rachel vai sentir o que é bom, finalmente.

–- xxx -

**Rachel Pov**

Entrei em casa e fui direto para meu quarto, eu estava atordoada uma parte de mim queria fica com Quinn, mas a outra sabia que seria só uma noite e para mim isso não faz efeito, eu não sou garota de me entregar assim. Eu confesso que senti certa atração, mas eu não quero ficar magoada no final igual com a Brittany.

Deu-me uma enorme vontade de canta, então, eu fui ao meu piano e comecei a tocar os primeiros acordes da musica.

(I Was Here – Beyoncé)

I want to leave my footprints  
On the sands of time  
Know there was something that  
And something that I left behind

Comecei a canta, relembrando os meus momentos com minha ex.

When I leave this world  
I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember

So they won't forget

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here

I want to say I'll live each day  
Until I die  
And know that I had something  
In somebody's life  
The hearts that I have touched  
Will be the proof that I leave  
That I made a difference  
And this world will see

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here

I just want them to know  
That I gave my all  
Did my best  
Brought someone to happiness  
Left this world a little better  
Just because  
I was here

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done  
I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done  
I was here

Cantei cada verso da musica com coração, até que escuto meu pai me chamar.

– Filha, tem uma amiga te esperando lá embaixo.

– Ok, Já estou indo..

Troquei de roupe e desci as escadas, já sabendo quem me esperava.

– Oi, Quinn.. – Eu sorri para ela.

– Oi, Rach – Quinn devolveu o sorriso.

– Então, vamos para o quarto? – Ela propôs.

– Claro, vou indo atrás de você.. – Falei subindo atrás dela.

_Continua.._


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn POV**

– Claro, vou indo atrás de você.. – Falei subindo atrás dela

- Mas antes, você não quer comer algo?

- Claro, pode ser!

Com isso, retornamos o caminho à cozinha.

- Então, o que você quer? – Eu perguntei

- Será que tem algo vegan?

- O que isso?

- Eu não como carne Quinn!

- Hum.. Linda e come mato, ai.. Vamos ver tenho Pão integral e Requeijão light com suco de laranja, serve?

- Sim, claro!

Depois que comemos, fomos subindo as escadas ate que cheguei ao meu quarto.

- Então, aqui é meu quarto! – Falei para ela.

- Bonito – Ela disse, olhando cada detalhe do quarto.

Depois disso houve um silencio entre-nos, ate que eu o quebro.

- O que vamos fazer..arr.. Em relação ao trabalho? – Eu olhava a morena esperando uma resposta.

-humm.. Eu preparei uma dança, já que o professor falou em sexualidade, temos que nos preparar e também ser sexual, não? Então Quinn levando e fica ai na minha frente! – eu Obedeceu.

Então sem mais de longa Rachel ligou o Som e começou a Dança.

**Narrador POV**

_Where Have You Been – Rihanna_

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you, baby  
Looking for you, baby  
Searching for you, baby

Rachel rebolava no ritmo da musica, assim percebendo o quanto Quinn estava babando, resolveu provocar. Com isso, começou a rebolar de costa pra Quinn.

Where have you been?  
'Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd  
[Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah]

Quinn estava ficando louca, mas estava se segurando para não agarrar Rachel ali mesmo. Rachel não era boba e percebeu cada reação da loira com a provocação dela.

Where have you been?  
All my life, all my li-i-i-i-ife...  
Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife?  
Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife?  
Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife?  
Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife?

Rachel pegou um chicote a mochila dela, disposta a provocar ao maximo a loira. Ela começou a bater o chicote no chão, levou ate Quinn passando levemente entre as pernas da loira levando-a a loucura.

- Racheel – A loira tentava formular palavras.

- Shhh – Rachel estava adorando e resolveu se aproveitar um pouco da loira, então, levou sua mao ate o membro de Quinn, a fazendo soltar um leve gemido.

Rachel estava excitada com aquela situação mas resolveu não apelar muito, queria provocar a loira.

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you, baby  
Looking for you, baby  
Searching for you, babe

Rachel jogou Quinn na cama e começou a rebolar em cima dela. Rachel podia sentir o quão ereta Quinn estava.

Where have you been?  
'Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd  
[Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah]

Quinn nao sabia o que fazer, na verdade ela sabia, mas nao tinha como fazer ali. Rachel estava muito molhada por sentir a parte inferior de Quinn e se controlava ao maximo.

Where have you been?  
All my life, all my life...  
Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife?  
Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife?  
Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife?  
Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife?

You can have me all you want anyway, any day  
To show me where you are tonight, ooh, yeah, ooh

- Where have you been? – Rachel sussurava no ouvindo de Quinn que estava praticamente estatica na cama.

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you, baby  
Looking for you, baby  
Searching for you, baby

Assim que a musica acabou Quinn tentou prolongar aquilo, mas Rachel interrompeu.

- Não e assim que funciona comigo Fabray! – Rachel sussurrou e se levantou para a infelicidade de Quinn.

- Espera, você não quer.. – Quinn tentou falar, mas Rachel foi mais rápida.

- Um encontro? Pode ser cinema? Amanha as 7hras, me busca e não se atrase, odeio atrasos! – Rachel virou e começou a rir vitoriosa, sim Quinn Fabray estava aos seus pés.

**Rachel POV**

Se a Quinn pensa que eu sou fácil, ela estava completamente enganada, eu não sou qualquer uma que ela pega e depois descarta. Eu gosto de romance e provocação e eu realmente gostei dela, eu sei o que ela quer, mas eu não sei como a fazer sentir o que eu sentir em pouco tempo.

Parece louco, mas aqueles olhos avelãs me hipnotizaram de tal forma em alguns dias de aula. Eu me sinto uma boba por estar assim, aposto que ela deve estar pensando que eu sou uma louca qualquer que quer se aproveitar dela, mas não. Eu só sou mais uma adolescente que se apaixonada extremamente fácil e essa foi à razão de eu sair do meu ultimo colégio, rejeição! E eu não quero, mas sofrer isso de novo. Não dessa vez!

**Quinn POV**

Essa garota e louca, mesmo! Deixa-me de quatro e depois vai embora e eu ainda tenho um encontro amanha. O que eu faço agora? Corro? Não Fabray nunca foge!

Eu estou louca aqui, não sei nem o que fazer e vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu odeio encontros, então é simples. Eu fui humilhada visto que sou hermafrodita, eu era super romântica na época, adorava encontros e tudo mais. Então, tudo mudou, eu resolvi mudar meu estilo de viver completamente!

Rachel é uma garota legal e eu realmente gostei dela, mas eu tenho medo de ser magoada e descartada, por isso que só quis sexo com ela, mas a verdade e que não quero só sexo com ela. Eu quero dar uma chance para o romance e eu me lembro muito bem do que a Brittany me disse sobre a Rachel, por que essa garota mexe tanto comigo? Às vezes me sinto idiota por causa disso, eu vou descobrir isso, mas eu quero que seja com ela e eu estava determinada a fazer isso.

-xxx-

**No dia seguinte na escola..**

- Rachel, precisamos conversar.. – Eu queria ser clara e rápida.

- Ok Quinn, pode falar!

- É que eu acho que não pedi formalmente para sair com você! – Eu vi os olhos de Rachel brilhar ao ouvir isso.

Então me ajoelhei.

- Rachel Barbra Berry, aceita sair comigo?

- Claro! – Rachel pulou em cima de mim.

- Você não acha que e um momento perfeito para um beijo? – Eu perguntei esperançosa.

- Não, ainda não! – Então ela deu um beijo no canto da minha boca.

É Quinn, vamos ver no que vai dar!

_Continua.._


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinn POV**

Ai meu Deus, calma Quinn Calma, vai dar tudo certo, ela vai, é só um encontro comum! Ou não? Ai ai ai, vou morrer aqui, isso não é comportado normal meu.

Eu sempre fui descolada e tal, mas agora pareço uma garotinha (garotinho) que se sente confusa, afinal eu só quero sexo não é? Sempre foi assim e não é agora que vai mudar.

Só tem uma pessoa que pode me ajudar nessas horas. Peguei as chaves do meu carro e fui para o café.

- alo? San? – Disse tentando disfarçar que estava ansiosa.

-Q? Que foi, menina? Alguém te deu um fora? – Santana como sempre sarcástica.

- Eu meio que tenho..

- Tem..?

- Um.. Um.. Um encontro! – Eu podia ouvir a Santana rir.

- Não rir, louca! – Quinn diz abalada

- aff, quem é? - Santana ainda com sarcasmo.

-Rachel! – Falei baixo.

- hahahahaha desculpa Quinn, mas você tem que me falar isso, tem como a gente se encontrar?

- Tem, vem aqui no café! - Afirmei para Santana.

- Ta to indo..

-xxx-

**15 minutos depois..**

- demorou ein – Falei olhando pra latina.

- Não importa, vamos direto ao assunto!

- Ela foi lá em casa ontem..e ..

- mas já Fabray? Você é rápida ein! – Santana interrompeu.

-Cala a boca Lopez e deixa-me terminar.

- À vontade!

- Daí tudo bem, depois.. Elameseduziuemedeixoudequatr oeeugosteidela...

- O que?

- Ela me seduziu e me deixou de quatro e eu gostei dela... - Eu falei olhando para baixo, corando.. _Perai, com vergonha? Eu nunca tenho vergonha!_

- Você o que? Fala serio, que ridículo! E o que mais? – Santana perguntou tentando conter o riso.

- Santana da pra você levar a coisa séria? - Eu a olhei séria.

- Ta, Fabray se você gosta dela, convida ela pra um encontro, simples! – Ele me olhava, com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- Esse é o problema, eu já convidei de um jeito bem cavalheiro! – Ri orgulhosa.

- Fabray você ta apaixonda?

-Eu? O que? De onde tirou isso?

- Nada, agora você não acha melhor se arrumar para esse encontro? – Santana disse

- Ae, obrigada pela ajuda! – Falei com sarcasmo.

- Não foi nada!

_Claro que não! _Pensei e fui pagar a conta.

-xxxxxxxxx-

**Enquanto isso, na casa da Rachel..**

**Rachel Pov**

- Então é isso que eu vou fazer Kurt, o que acha? – O encarei séria.

- Eu acho que ta demais.. Você não acha que ta indo longe de mais, para uma garota que você acabou de conhecer?

- Kurt! Eu estou carente e agora, só de eu olhar para ela me excita ,você acha isso normal? e tem mais, eu não quero fazer isso no primeiro encontro, por isso só vou provocar!

- Para uma adolescente carente, acho! E outra você tem um auto-controle inaacreditavel!

Rimos juntos. Sempre fomos assim, não tivemos segredo, afinal somos da mesma comunidade não é!

- Agora querida, vamos arrumar seu vestido! – Kurt me avalia – Vamos lá, baby!

**Meia hora depois...**

- Prontinha amiga! Esta pronta para arrasa! – Kurt disse rindo.

- Brigadinha Kurt! Te devo essa ein..

- Que nada não liga para isso, agora eu vou sair e espero que você tenha um bom "encontro" – Ele fez aspas com as mãos na palavra encontro.

-xxx-

**Narrador POV**

Quinn estava nervosa, afinal fazia tempo ela tinha não tinha um encontro! Ela sempre se julgou será garota de uma noite e só, pois, nunca passava de uma noite. Mas hoje era diferente – _O QUE? AONDE QUE É DIFERENTE? É um encontro! _– Cala a boca Quinn e deixa-me narrar, para quem estava nervosa agora parece mais otimista, bom, voltando... Quinn ficou parada meia hora na frente da casa da morena até dar o horário, dava-se para notar as mãos suadas de Quinn e tremor em pensar no que iria acontecer essa noite – _Como você sabe como eu to? _– Pela segunda vez, Quinn eu sou a narradora você quer o que? Agora vai logo fazer o que tem que fazer.

Com isso, a loira parou em frente à porta da casa de Rachel e ensaio um discurso ridículo, até que a porta se abre:

- Oi Quinn, que bom que você não se atrasou, odeio atrasos, mas disso você já deve saber – Rachel começou a rir ao perceber a loira babando. – Q, menos baba e mais ação, por favor!- Rachel pode perceber Quinn corando e isso era extremamente fofo da parte dela.

- O-ok

Então, Quinn guiou Rachel pela cintura até o quarto dela e abriu a porta, um ato de cavalheirismo, depois, ela entrou no carro e começou a fazer seu caminho até o cinema.

- Você esta linda – Quinn disse em um fôlego só.

- Obrigada! – Rachel agradeceu apertando a coxa de Quinn.

_Essa garota ta me provocando demais! _– Quinn pensa, antes de chegar ao local.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

- Vou comprar as entradas! Me espera ali – Quinn disse apontando para a entrada das salas do cinema.

- Ok! – Rachel assentiu e fez seu caminho.

**Durante o filme..**

**Quinn POV**

Estávamos assistindo ao filme e de repente passa uma cena de "sexo" e nem percebi quando as vamos de Rachel estavam subindo pela minha calça, alcançando meu membro e começou a massagear bem devagar de uma forma bem provocante.

- Rachel, para nos estamos no cinema! – Eu disse, sentindo ficar dura.

Então Rachel, chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Eu gosto de aventuras! – E mordeu bem devagar e forte a MINHA orelha.

Quando Quinn já estava perdendo o controle, Rachel para e Quinn bufa – _É pelo jeito não é hoje!_ – eu pensei.

Quando o filme acabou levei Rachel para casa que por sinal estava com uma cara muito satisfeita, deve ser por te me deixado na mão pela segunda vez! Como ela consegue ser tão provocante? E tem um autocontrole incrível? Não mas do que o meu é claro, se não eu já teria agarrado ela! Há TEMPOS!

_Mentira Quinn, você sabe que ela é difícil_

_Calada consciência!_

- Chegamos! – Eu sorri

- Obrigada! – Rachel da um selinho em Quinn e sussura:

- Um dia terminamos o que eu comecei!

Então ela se levantou e saiu do carro, ala da porta ela mandou um beijo para mim e eu fiquei ali igual a uma idiota. Botando a mão na boca. Quando voltei a consciência, liguei o carro e fiz meu caminha até minha casa.

**Rachel Pov**

Eu sei que eu possa esta sendo mal com a Quinn, mas eu ouvir dizer que ela tem uma fama muito podre no colégio e eu não quero ser mais uma em sua lista idiota de garotas burras que ela pega. Eu vou ensinar uma lição muito importando ou não para ela. Querendo ela ou não! Porque eu não sou qualquer garota que ela pegar por ai em festas! Eu sou Rachel Berry!

Quinn ainda vai me aturar muito, se me quiser! A vai!


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinn Pov**

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde o nosso primeiro encontro e para mim a Rachel esta muito quieta, sem provocações, quer dizer só com o olhar. Eu ainda acho que o que eu sinto é tesão então, agora eu que vou começar a agir, ela não brincou comigo? Agora eu vou brincar com ela. Eu tenho cinco técnicas de sedução e sempre levo uma menina pra cama no final e essa não vai ser diferente! Espero.

Sempre quando eu queria muito uma garota eu usava essas técnicas e davam certo, todas às vezes.

E vamos testa cada uma aqui, a numero um é: Convidar para ir a minha casa. Começando em 3, 2, 1..

- Oi, Rach.. – Olhei para ela com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi, Quinn – Rachel disse.

- Então, eu tava pensando, você não quer ir passar uma tarde lá na minha casa? Sem maldade! Só uma tarde, o que acha? Por favor – Eu não estava acostumada a implora, mas era necessário.

- Ok então! – Ela deixou um sorriso 100 watts que eu amava.

- Beleza, pode ser hoje então?

- Claro! Eu vou indo, tenho aula agora! – Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

É hoje, se ela conseguir se segurar, eu estarei completamente perdido ou perdida (tanto faz). Rachel tem um autocontrole forte e para mim vai ser uma guerra levar ela pra cama. Por mim, eu já teria desistido, mas ela me provocou e quando me provoca, é guerra!

**Rachel POV**

Será que a Quinn esta começando a melhorar? Ou ela só esta me enganando? Não sei, mesmo assim eu vou, não tenho nada a perde e provavelmente tudo a ganhar, afinal eu que sou a que tem mais autocontrole aqui.

-xxxxxx-

**Quinn POV**

Cheguei em casa, já sabendo o que fazer. Vamos agora para a numero dois: Toalha tarada (idéia da Santana, claro!). Observem e apreciem:

- FILHA, SUA AMIGA CHEGOU! – Judy gritou.

- MANDA ELA, SUBI, VOU TOMAR UM BANHO, RAPIDO!

Xxxxx

- Querida, ela mandou você subir! Aliais qual é o seu nome?

- Rachel Berry e o da senhora?

- Judy Fabray, por favor, me chame Judy!

- Ok Sra. Fabray, quer dizer Judy!

Entrei no chuveiro e comecei a criar fantasias da Rachel, até meu amiginho ficar ereto! Estimulei só um pouco e sair do banhei excitada e de toalha coberta da cintura para baixo e quando sair, como esperado Rachel estava sentada na minha cama.

- Oi QUINN! – Rachel disse corando, ao me ver de toalha e perceber o volume nela.

- Oi Rachel, o que foi? – Eu disse com a cara mais lavada de todas.

- N-nada, então você não vai se troca? – Ela tentava desviar o olhar.

- Sim, podemos ver um filme, que tal? – Olhei para ela.

- Muito legal!

- Ok vou me vestir.. Me espera lá na sala, minha mãe foi para uma reunião de amigas!

- Tudo bem!

Antes que ela pudesse se levantar eu tirei a toalha e comecei a rir da cara de espanto que ela fez.

- Rachel, vai..

- Ahh sim.. ee .. To indoo

Depois disso, coloquei um short largo e sem cueca *faz parte das técnicas* e fui preparar a pipoca na cozinha.

E agora, com vocês, a técnica de numero três: Filme excitado (Essa foi da Brittany, que eu francamente não entendi, mas vamos lá!

**Vendo o filme..**

Aproveite e passei a mão na coxa da Rachel e comecei a subir e ouvi ela falar bem baixinho "Quinn" quase como um gemido.

- O que foi?

- N- nada! – Opa! Ela ta negando, quer dizer que ela quer!

Continuei subindo até chegar, onde eu queria, mas ela tirou minha mão de lá.

- Você gosta de brincar né Quinn? – Ela disse subindo em cima de mim.

- Você.. – Eu disse, mas ela foi mais rápida e botou a mão lá, onde eu mas queria e arranhou.

- Eu já disse a você, que se me quiser, tente algo mais..hum.. Da minha classe! – Ela saiu de cima de mim e eu frustrada no final, como sempre.

Puta merda, ela me provoca e não termina? O que ela quer? Da sua classe? Eu nem sei direto como ela é, bom.. É ISSO, conhecer ela depois trepar, ops, conseguir o que eu quero. Minhas técnicas foram cessadas. Vamos para outro plano, começando agora:

- Bom Rachel eu queria te pedir sinceramente desculpa por ser assim, é mais forte que eu, eu tava pensando se.. Pudéssemo-nos conhecer melhor?

- Ah ok, quem começa?

- Você!

- Bom eu sou uma menina normal, que foi criada por dois pais gays, sou judia e sou completamente vegetariana, eu odeio as fora do lugar e eu amo cantar e pretendo fazer faculdade na NYADA e ser uma estrela na Broadway e eu vou! E você? - Ela me olhava com o olha de sonhadora e ela era muito fofa quando fazia isso e nem percebi passou 2 minutos e eu estávamos voando, pensando no quanto ela esta fofa.

- Quinn? – Ela me olhava completamente confusa.

- Hum.. Desculpa-me, me distrair! Bom, eu sou eu! Desculpa de novo, bom, por onde posso começar? Eu gosto de animais, musica bom.. Minha vida de reflete em festas, estudos & sexo.. Só! – Nesse momento corei, pois falei uma palavra meio inusitada para Rachel.

- QUINN – Ela exclamou, ao ouvir.

- Desculpa, é que simplesmente sai!

- Tudo bem e o que vamos fazer agora? – Ela me olhava esperando uma resposta.

- Eu não sei, que tal da uns amassos? – Dei meu melhor olhar sedutor.

- Hum, só um pouco? Acho que podemos!

- Serio?

- Quinn, eu sei que você quer!

- Eu quero, mais que tudo!

- Ok, mas só um pouco!

**Narrador POV**

Então, Quinn foi subindo em cima da Rachel e começo a traça uma linha de beijos pelo pescoço de Rachel, ate a boca, o beijo começou calmo e depois foi ficando intenso e selvagem Quinn chega perto do ouvido de Rachel e fala:

- Posso te tocar? Só um pouco? Eu quero te sentir! - Quinn diz e senti Rachel tremer.

Então, Rachel pega a mão de Quinn e guia ate seus seios, Quinn começa a massageá-los e Rachel solta um gemido baixinho. Quinn beijava o pescoço de Rachel e Quando ela queria tira a blusa de Rachel, ela impedia, Rachel resolve reverte a situação e se põe em cima da Quinn e beija ela com intensidade e guia a mão até o membro de Quinn e começa a massageá-los e sem querer solta um frase presa em seus pensamentos.

- Eu quero provar você.. – Rachel fala e assim começa a tira o short de Quinn e sorri ao ver o quão duro ele estava.

Ela botou a boca nele e Quinn gemeu alto, Quinn via os olhos pretos de Rachel de puro desejo. Rachel subia e descia com a boca no membro de Quinn ora rápido ora devagar, chupava as bolas e deixava Quinn louca de prazer. Quinn acabou gozando na boca de Rachel.

- Humm, eu quero esta dentro de você – Quinn fala quase gemendo.

- Não, nossa primeira vez tem que ser intensa e especial!

- Mais do que foi aqui?

- Amor, isso so foi amasso e eu não transo no segundo encontro! Agora, coloque o short e me leve para casa.

- Ok.

Quinn coloca seu short e Rachel vai ao banheiro se limpa, por ela esta cheia de Quinn e com isso Quinn ela Rachel para casa.

- Vamos sair amanha? – Quinn disse

- Claro! Será um prazer, mas para onde?

- Para o parque? Se você quiser é claro!

- Claro que sim!

Com isso, Rachel fica na ponta dos pés e da um beijo intenso na Quinn.

**Quinn POV**

Como pode ela fez minhas técnicas, ficarem invisível, descartável e idiotas. Ela é fofa e eu gosto disso, eu gosto dela. De repente me deu uma vontade de conhecer ela mais e mais a cada dia, como se eu tivesse encontrado minha cara metade, eu não sei ainda o que eu sinto.

Mas eu sei que um dia eu vou descobrir.


End file.
